Puzzle of my Heart
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Oneshot, Yami the King of Games, the undefeated champion, succeeds in everything he does, but there is one thing that makes his legs give out on him, his heart pound faster then ever.What could it be? Maybe love is a puzzle in itself YamixTea


**_Zelda Jewel:_** Well since I haven't really got any updates for a while, since I'm trying to work on _Forever in the Night_...damn writers block...Anywayz, I did, as stories, all my favorite pairings except for one and that was **YamixTea**. I love these two together so I decided to make a one-shot out of a certain song that reminded me of the pairing

And yes I will soon update _Forever in the Night_ and _My Way _but you just have to give me sometime. For one thing I took a little holiday from writing and just enjoyed reading so I'm just starting to work on them again. They should be up soon.

**_Summary:_** One-shot, Yami the King of Games, the undefeated champion, succeeds in everything he does, but there is one thing that makes his legs give out on him, his heart pound faster then ever.What could it be? Maybe love is a puzzle in itself (YamixTea)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Puzzle of my Heart**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Crimson eyes stared blankly out of the bedroom window. His eyes didn't show any emotion except for confusion, and worry. Sighs would, at times, break the silence that filled the room before returning to the quiet atmosphere that was there before. This was serious to the once spirit, what were these feelings he was haunted with day and night..._could it be fatal?_

"Yami is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet over there"

Turning his head slightly to the left, his eyes landed the exact double of himself. It was so long ago that he left his light's body to have his own and within that time Yugi had proven to grow into a young man. He still had his boyish charms as you would say, when he smiles or he is confused.

He honestly thought of Yugi as his younger brother, someone to confide in and tell all his problems...but this one, he couldn't, he didn't want Yugi to worry about his condition...heck he didn't even know what the problem was. Therefore, he would not burden him with anything until he found out for himself what it was.

"I'm fine" he replied softly, but the confusion in his voice didn't convince Yugi very much,

Yugi raised a eyebrow at the statement, he looked over looked over his shoulder from his comfortable spot of his bedroom floor. Yami's back was once again facing him, so it was impossible to see his expression.

"Are you sure? You don't seem 'fine'" Yugi asked, he abandoned his homework as he maneuvered to sit up.

Yami's finger gently touched the glass window, he stared out at the orange and pink that covered the sky like a blanket. In all honesty he didn't know what he felt, all he knew was whatever it was it had been haunting him for months on end. The weakness, the strong pounding of his heart, His intense sweat and light blush. At it only happened when he met up with the gang.

"I just feel a bit weird that's all" Yami explained partly the truth,

"Could you be getting sick?"

Yami considered the question. Maybe he was. That light feeling in his stomach couldn't be good. It felt that his feet weren't even on the ground, that he was so unstable. And that dizzy feeling when he walked...he must be sick.

Then again, he didn't feel that sick to his stomach, and he didn't have a fever. But that feeling of weakness...

"Perhaps"

He turned his attention from the window to Yugi. He could see the worry, and that just made him feel more rotten. He couldn't figure it out, what is this feeling?

He dropped, not to gracefully on the bed looking at the ceiling,

"You don't look sick"

Yami sighed, Yugi was starting to bug him and feed to his frustration even more. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Yugi, the look said _'Your not helping'._

"I don't know what it is. I just have a stupid woozy feeling and it's driving me crazy" he rested his right arm over his eyes, protecting them from the shine of the bedroom light.

"Hmm, maybe it's a connection to the past" Yugi offered before going back to his writing,

It was true, Yami still had lot's to learn about his ancient past and he is learning them from time to time, but could this feeling be apart of his history. The feeling did seem familiar...like Deja vu. Or maybe he just needed so air to think about this.

Getting up from the bed, he grabbed his coat before leaving. He knew he would be questioned on where he went when he got back, all he knew was that he had to figure this out. This feeling was not normal..._or was it?_

-

-

-

-

-

His eyes focused on the sidewalk as his hands filled his empty pocket. Usually he would carry his deck with him, just in case, but this time it never crossed his mind. His attention was still trying to make out a scenario that would have caused him to falter.

He would always feel this stupid feeling every time he was around the gang. He would feel sick to his stomach but excited also...

_**That doesn't make sense!**_

How could something that feels so awful also feel so good and exciting...**_HOW! _**It can't be good...yup he was going to die. It was probably a horrible disease that will shut don't all his senses, then make his heart pound so hard it gives him a heart attack.

"Yami"

His name shook him back to reality, as he looked up to see Ryou approaching him and following shortly behind him was...Bakura. The name made him growl darkly, did he ever hate Ryou's yami. He was never in the mode to see him and right now he would find himself in a wheel chair if he crossed his path.

"Hey Yami...where's Yugi?" those innocent brown eyes made him calm down a bit, drawing his attention away from all the evil thoughts he had in mind for Bakura.

"At home, doing his homework" Yami replied calmly,

"So what? The Pharaoh was bored, had to come for walk" Bakura taunted, receiving a glare from both Ryou and Yami.

"**For your information Tomb Robber, I needed to think**" Yami snapped back

"Oh that's a first" Bakura sarcastically answered not fazed at Yami's anger,

"Bakura" Ryou warned, he then turned his gaze back to Yami, "Is there anything we can do to help?" he offered

**"You could drowned him"** Yami pointed to Bakura, who sneered back.

"Are you not feeling so good Pharaoh, had a little to much to eat?" Bakura growled back. Ryou tugged at his shirt warning him to be quiet.

"Maybe" Yami said glaring ten times harder at Bakura, which would even send the great Seto Kaiba running with his tail between his legs.

"Maybe we should go" Ryou interrupted the tense silence between the glaring yami's, "Come on Bakura" Ryou started to pushed Bakura away from Yami before one of them ended up in the shadow realm.

"See you Yami" Ryou waved goodbye, before leaving.

_Damn that Tomb Robber!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Once again he found himself wondering aimlessly around. His feet had brought him to the empty park...well it wasn't really empty, the sunset was quiet beautiful and it's light attracted many couples to the park. The were all hugging and kissing, whispering sweet nothings that in the past Yami wouldn't be bothered with, but now he found himself staring at the couples each have a bond that was stronger then anything.

Stopping in the middle of the path, he looked to the sunset, it was very attractive in deed. Since when was the last time he ever enjoyed the landscape. The only time was when he was dueling and well that wasn't very observant.

Suddenly to bodies when running passed him in a hurry. He didn't have time to blink, all he saw was a white and then red...nothing else. Blinking he looked at the fading picture of two people.

Looking closely he made out the images.

_Kaiba!...Serenity!_

_Ok that is weird, why are they running? With each other?_

Suddenly almost to answer his question he heard a loud roar, it could be mistaken for thunder, if he didn't recognize the voice.

_Joey_

Turning around he saw a red face, blond running in his direction. Steam came from his ears.

**"Why dat sneaky rich, arrogant, son of a..."**

"Joey?"

Honey brown eyes met Crimson, "Oh hey Yami" Joey calmed seeing his best friend,

"Hey, ya won't happen ta have seen dat jerk Kaiba anywhere have ya?" He asked desperation in his words.

_Should I tell him, or shouldn't I?_

"No I haven't, why do you ask?" Yami acted innocently at the question,

"Because I tink he kidnapped ma sista, to turn her in ta his minor for his evil plan ta take ova da world, and to turn her against me, so dat she won't remember she's ma sista and kill me as dat bastard laughs in the background"

Yami raised an eyebrow to Joey's explanation...it was a good thing he didn't tell where the two had gone off to.

"Anyways, how have ya been?" Joey asked running his hands through his hair

"Fine" Yami replied, once again reminding him of why he was out here in the first place...damn stupid feeling.

"How come I don't believe ya?"

Yami sighed, mine as well tell Joey, he is his best friend after all, he would know what to do,

"Well I haven't been feeling right"

"What da mean?"

"I don't know it feels strange yet familiar, sick yet exciting, and to the point of down right confusion" Yami's voice started to get tight in frustration.

"Oh man, I can't help ya there" Yami shrugged his shoulder, giving up hope, "But, I do feel like that when I eat to much, it's so good, yet I always get sick ya know"

Yami sighed again, food wasn't his problem like it was Joey's. His friend was a eating machine, where as he was normal when coming to eating food.

"I don't know"

Joey shrugged, "Well then I can't help ya, but I have ta get going before da whole world whines up in Kaiba's hands"

Yami sweat dropped at his friend exaggeration,

"See you Joey" he waved before continuing on his way, but before he could make it a few feet a way Joey called back to him,

"Ya know, ya could be in love" and at that the blond disappeared.

_Love? Love! I never fell in love before...did I?_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Settling on the beach, Yami took to watching the rolling waves of the ocean. The light breeze twirled around his blond bangs, caressing the skin of his face. His eyes looked deep in thought, something that replayed in his mind.

Maybe he would never find what was wrong with him, maybe he was just getting sick and need to rest to feel better. No matter what he wanted to find the cure for this sickness. He would do anything to get rid of this feeling, or at least settle it.

_But what could do that?_

All of a sudden a wonderful scent filled his nostril, it was sweet yet spicy at the same time. It had caught his attention right away. His hand started to shake all of a sudden, and his legs felt like mush.

"Yami, what are you doing here?"

The way he whipped his head around, you would think that he would have whip lash. His eyes looked wide eye at Tea, her hair flowed so naturally in the wind as her eyes settled on his.

"Tea?" he whispered softly, before looking back at the ocean, trying to calm himself down. His heart was pounding out of control.

His mind was flashing through images of his past, a grand palace that stood proud in Egypt. A crowd room, people surrounding the palace, flowers all around and her...

His mind was racing as fast as his heart. He didn't even notice that Tea was now sitting beside him. Her hand lightly brushed against his hand, bringing him back to life. It was her that made

him feel this way..._but why?_

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, her voice was so soft and beautiful.

Her eyes glowed the most majestic of blue, sparkling with innocence and beauty that was surrounded by thick black eye lashes. Why was she doing this to him. _Could Joey be right? _

_Could it be love?_

His eyes just drowned in her blue eyes. Her eyes were trying to tell him something, he was sure

of it. Then that smile, and my heart exploded. His cheeks flushed red, she was what this feeling was craving, she was what he was searching for.

_And she was the antidote_

His hand found his way to her soft cheek, she was the angel that helped him find sleep at night,

the one that gave him the courage through all his battles, it was her all along.

_He remembered her...his Queen, his lover, his light, his puzzle _

Tea's heart faltered as his hand touched her cheek, she had always love him and maybe now he felt the same. All hope was confirmed when her lips where touched by his soft ones. She melted to his touch.

He loved her

He...Yami, King of Games...loved her

She was the puzzle he was scared to solve, but it made sense now she was his love. Her touch, her smile, her eyes all told him that fact...Tea was suppose to be his, forever and for always.

She was a puzzle of his heart

"Yami" She whispered breathless, as they separated from their kiss,

"Tea" Yami whispered his hard crimson eyes formed liquid pools

"I love you Yami" Tears formed in her blue eyes

"I love you to, you are my everything" embracing her in his arms he held her close to him, she was his and now his feelings were settled, he took his racing heart, his light blush, his weak knees as a sign of something that was so strong it could never be broken.

How could something this strong make him so weak?

He didn't know, all he knew was that he solve the puzzle of his heart, she was the puzzle of his

heart. For now and forever.

With that his lips brushed softly against her lips, the final piece of their puzzle was put in place.

The puzzle of their hearts.

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel: _**So what do you think?


End file.
